Quiereme si te atreves!
by natykmoon
Summary: Hay un juego al que nunca tienes que jugar , aun que te lo proponga tu mejor amigo, este juego empieza con una bonita casa, un bonito autobús sin conductor, una bonita caja y una bonita amiga.
1. Chapter 1

**QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES**

Hay un juego al que nunca tienes que jugar , aun que te lo proponga tu mejor amigo, este juego empieza con una bonita casa, un bonito autobús sin conductor, una bonita caja y una bonita amiga.

**CAPITULO 1**

**SHAORAN**

Hola me llamo shaoran li, tengo 9 años y me gusta jugar a las tabas, monopolio pero solo cuando soy la banca, me encanta jugar a las canicas, siempre gano, el juego de la oca es una idiotez, también las damas y el cubo de rubí, y todas esas tonterías de juegos traídos de países del este, las adivinanzas no son lo mió, los dados, las cartas y la rayuela están bien, pero hay un juego al que nunca tienes que jugar, he dicho jamass, aunque te lo proponga tu mejor amigo y me refiero a dejarse sepultar en un bloque de hormigón. Este juego empezó con una bonita casa, un bonito autobús sin conductor, una bonita caja y una bonita amiga. No en realidad me equivoco el juego empezó antes, con una palabra repugnante que en realidad no significa nada en absoluto:

metástasis dijo el doctor a mis padres.

Menuda palabra que no es nada, y por que no mamut, además hizo llorar a mama, de todas formas los médicos son unos inútiles, dicen palabras absurdas, llevan pantalones absurdos, así que imagina lo que sabrán sobre madres, y luego hay otras palabras que me molestan que los niños cantan como kinomoto no la busques por que no significa nada, pero también cantan sucia japonesa cara de caca, pero todo eso significa mas o menos lo mismo, significa sufro, sufro como nadie sobre la tierra, sobre Marte e incluso sobre alter 4, desde mi ventana miraba como unos niños estupidos la molestaban y cantaban esas canciones estupidas, mientras que yo jugaba con una bonita caja que era de mama.

Mi madre la adoraba, le pregunte que si era un tesoro uno de verdad y ella respondió que si, yo le dije que nunca había visto uno tan bonito ni siquiera en alter 4, pero ella dijo que si lo había visto, la amba tanto, era tierna y éramos felices, ella me decía que el tesoro mas grande estaba en nuestro corazones

Shaoran puedes irte en el autobús, me tengo que quedar con mama, dijo mi padre

Vamos shao corre que te va a dejar el autobús, dijo mama

Cuando iba saliendo me acorde que tenia la caja así que me devolví -Mama, me llevaba tu tesoro, dije

Quédatelo mi único tesoro eres tu, respondió ella con una mirada triste, pero llena de amor

Mientras salía de mi casa escuche un grito, los niños habían aventado su maleta del colegio a un charco, ella se agacho a recogerlo y el conductor del bus se bajo a ayudarle mientras esos niños entupidos cantaban esa absurda canción desde dentro del autobús, así que me acerque a ella,

Sakura, dije

Me confundes soy la sucia japonesa, me respondió, con una mirada llena de rabia

A sakura tampoco le quedaba nada valioso ese día, por eso le di a compartir el tesoro de mi madre y le di la caja, ella me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa así que le dije

Me la prestaras de vez en cuando

**SAKURA**

Hay estaba esperando el autobús, mi nombre es sakura kinomoto, tengo 9 años y vengo de Japón de un pueblo llamado tomoeda, me mude a Paris cuando tenia 5 años junto con mi hermano touya, cuando mis padres murieron, los niños siempre me decían cosas solo porque era de otro país, así que hay estaba yo parada esperando el autobús escolar cuando los niños con quienes iba al colegio, empezaron a cantar, sucia japonesa cara de caca, siempre lo hacían, ellos me humillaban, hasta que de un momento a otro uno me quito mi maleta y la aventó a un charco, todo se salio y se lleno de lodo mis cuadernos y los lápices, en ese momento ellos se rieron mucho, quería llorar pero eso seria demostrarles debilidad, se subieron al bus, mientras que el conductor me ayudaba a recoger mis cosas, en ese momento salio shaoran de su casa, traía en sus manos una caja , se acerco a mi.

Sakura, me dijo

Me cofundes soy la sucia japonesa, dije con amargura y rabia, entonces el me dio su caja era tan bonita, y el tan bueno, no era como los otros niños que estuvieran hay, mi corazón vio luz después de tanta oscuridad que se la recibí con una sonrisa.

Me la prestas de vez en cuando, dijo

Me la das y me la quitas, si la quieres de verdad, juega y demuéstramelo capaz o incapaz, le dije

**SHAORAN**

Me la das y me la quitas, si la quieres de verdad, juega y demuéstramelo capaz o incapaz, me dijo ella

Ya esta así fue como empezó todo en realidad, así que me subí al bus sin que el conductor se diera cuenta y quite el freno de mano, me baje y este empezó a andar solo con los niños entupidos adentro, me quede mirando como se iba y los niños empezaron a gritar del susto, y el conductor corría detrás de este calle abajo, me dio mucha risa la verdad, entonces sakura se me acerco y yo le dije capaz.

Cuando de pronto sentí un jalonaso, alguien me había cogido de la maleta y me empujo hacía atrás

Que has hecho, que has hecho, quieres contestarme , dijo con furia mi padre

Yo le respondí nada, entonces empecé a gritar a sakura que estaba hay no, no quiero que me pegue no

No te va a pegar, dijo sakura

No, no, dije

Déjele no tiene derecho a pegarle, basta, dijo ella

No estoy hablando contigo le grito mi padre mientras este me jaloneaba, shaoran quiero que me contestes

No, no quiero, no quiero que me pegue , le dije yo,

No, no te va a pegar shaoran, capaz, no déjele, no tiene ningún derecho, déjele grito sakura

Que! cállate le grito mi padre mientras le pegaba una cachetada a sakura, quise defenderla, pero la verdad es que le tenia miedo a mi padre, solía pegarme mucho, pensándolo bien creo que a papa sakura nunca le gusto demasiado, ni siquiera al principio, el juego se puso en marcha solo, cuando sakura tenia la caja podía ponerme cualquier reto, yo lo hacia y recuperaba la caja, entonces me tocaba a mi ponerle un reto, era fácil, muy divertido no, un juego de idiotas, tal vez, pero era nuestro juego, todo era fantasía mientras estuviera con ella.

Así pasaron las cosas, un día fui a buscarla a su casa, pero no sabia exactamente donde quedaba a ella no le gustaba mucho hablar de su casa, así cuando llegué me pare en el parque que estaba enfrente de los edificios y empecé a gritar:

1x7, nada, 2x7, nada aun, 3x7 dije

21, dijo ella saliendo desde el balcón de su apartamento

4x7, seguí

28 volvió a responderme con una hermosa sonrisa

5x7, volví a decir

35 me respondió

Y así seguimos hasta terminar la tabla del 7

Nuestras travesuras cada vez aumentaban mas.

**SAKURA**

**El juego **seguía su curso solo, estábamos en clase español, shaoran se sentaba justo en el puesto de atrás.

Con la letra A, díganme sustantivos que empiecen con la letra a, dijo la maestra

Animales, respondió un niño

Albaricoque, respondió shaoran

Muy bien, dijo la maestra, ahora con la b, niños por favor díganme un sustantivo con la letra b. si sakura dime

B de bollera, B de Barriga, ser una barriga, burdel, bragueta, bastaRdo, bizco, biscocho baboso y seguí diciendo mas, mientras mis compañeros se reían, y la profesora enfurecía mas

De un momento a otro sentí el golpe la maestra me había abofeteado- te crees muy graciosa - dijo menudo lenguaje te pongo un cero, vete al despacho del director, a ver si a el le divierte,

Entonces shaoran me dio la caja

Shaoran se puede saber que estas haciendo, dijo la maestra, al despacho del director con sakura

**SHAORAN**

Sakura y yo íbamos directo a la oficina del director entonces me acerque y le dije:

Boniga, B de boniga le dije a sakura en susurros

Que? Me dijo ella - no me ha dado tiempo

Disciplina! Dijo el director cuando entramos a su oficina

La disciplina es la madre del respeto y sin respeto se acaba la civilización, decía el director mientras echa su repetido discurso

Mientras el decía las misma babosadas de siempre me acerque al oído de sakura y susurre: Capaz

Entonces empecé a orinarme en el despacho del director, mientras este casi muere de un paro cardiaco al verme hacer esto, es un juego alucinante, el problema es que a nadie le hace gracia, jajaja

Sepárenlos, grito histérico el director

Separarnos eso es algo que jamás conseguirán, nos pusieron en salones separados, entonces cuando empezó la clase la profesora me sirvió tinta en un frasco, me las arregle para que ella quedara llena de tinta y así me llevara a la oficina del director otra vez, y ella haría algo para ser llamada a dirección otra vez también.

Señor li reúnase con su compañera la señorita kinomoto dijo el director cuando entre siendo arrastrado por la profesora llena de tinta

Los grandes espíritus se atraen verdad, nos dijo, conocen el verdadero significado de la palabra castigo

Entonces llamo a papa y a el hermano de sakura que por cierto tenia cara de pocos amigos

Castigado sin dulces, castigado sin juegos, castigado sin juguetes, castigado sin la luz del pasillo, me decía mi padre mientras me daba calvazos. Luego me arrastro por el colegio hasta ir al auto.

Touya por que no me llevas así dijo sakura a su hermano quien iba realmente enojado


	2. Chapter 2

**QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES**

**CAPITULO 2**

**SHAORAN**

Mientras íbamos a casa , papa me regañaba por lo que había hecho, aunque yo no le prestaba atención alguna, puesto que estaba concentrado sacando medio cuerpo por la venta con los brazos extendidos como si fuera un avión , era divertido sentir el viento, cuando llegamos a casa me baje corriendo del auto, di varias vueltas en el jardín, papá dijo algo como:

No molestes a mama, sube ahora mismo a tu habitación, pero no le preste mucha atención que digamos, subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de mama, y hay estaba ella parada enfrente de su tocador me emocione al a verla así que grite - mama, la tome por la espalda y nos tiramos a la cama de espaldas, nos reímos un rato y entonces le empecé a contar lo divertido que había estado el colegio hoy, y ella me miro con ternura, todo el amor que puede profesar una madre a un hijo.

Escucha, esta mañana vino un medico a verme, dijo pero yo la interrumpí, no sabia porque pero tenia miedo así que no quería escuchar, así que cambie de tema

Tuve 5 faltas, dije

Shaoran por favor escúchame, quiero decirte

Me han puesto 10 en un poema, quieres oírme, y me pare de la cama emocionado cuando tropecé con papa, a y también he hecho una gran tontería dije mientras era arrastrado a mi habitación por papa, cuando llegamos allá me pego muy fuerte, y me dejo allá llorando luego fui a mis juguetes y encontré unas gafas de 3D, y me las puse

Los amigos son como las gafas, te hacen parecer inteligente pero se rayan enseguida, y nos vez y cansan, hay veces uno encuentra gafas grandiosas, yo tengo a sakura era mi mejor amiga.

**Sakura**

**C**uando llegamos a casa, touya me ignoro como siempre los hacia, yo entre a mi habitación sin decir alguna palabra, me dolía que las cosas fueran así, solo tengo 9 años, debería ser feliz pero quien es feliz cuando te encuentras tan sola, mis padres habían muerto en un incendio donde lo perdimos todo, entonces mi hermano touya se hizo cargo de mi, el es 15 años mayor que yo y nunca estuvo con mis papas y con migo, se vino a Paris desde muy joven y empezó una vida, así que cuando mis padres murieron, fue su peor desgracia, no por la muerte de mis padres si no porque tenia que quedarse conmigo, una carga mas, y ahora se iba a casar, con su prometida kaho, que al verme su primer instinto fue decirle a touya que me enviara a un orfanato, o un hogar de paso, que yo no era su hija y no tenia por que criarme, lo peor no fue eso sino ver como touya estuvo a punto de hacerlo, tuve que llorar mucho y rogar también, pero también habían veces que quisiera morir, porque no morí con mis padres seria mas feliz, aunque esta triste vida tenia un poco de luz y esa luz era shaoran, mi mejor amigo, y nuestro juego el mejor de todos, me ayudaba a olvidar mi vida, mi familia, todo, el siempre me decía que si podía venir a casa a visitarme.

Sakura puedo ir a tu casa a conocerla, me dijo un día

No a mi hermano no le gusta que lleve personas a casa, se molesta mucho le respondí y es verdad, a el no le gusta siempre me escondía de sus amigos y visitas como si sintiera vergüenza, cuando no estaba yo me encargaba de todos los quehaceres de la casa, así que no podía decirle a shaoran que viniera, el era un niño rico, con una bonita casa, y una bonita madre y un padre, así que para que venir a ver mi miseria……….

**SHAORAN**

**Ya **era de noche así que estaba acostado mientras mama, quien estaba sentada al lado de mi cama me leía el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, entonces la interrumpí y saque todo el valor que pude y pregunte:

Mama, te vas a morir

No lo leo bien…………… si, como todo el mundo, respondió

Es por mi culpa, es por que hago, tonterías, mama solo tienes que pedírmelo, tienes que pedirme que haga algo inteligente, y te juro que lo haré soy capaz

Cállate, dijo

Soy capaz

Tápate los oídos por favor, dijo mama mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte y tapaba mis oídos - fuerte, mas fuerte todavía seguía diciéndome

Entonces escuche como latía su corazón, se oía acelerado,- oyes lo mucho que te quiero me dijo

Eso es lo mas importante, venga por donde íbamos, me dijo mientras me soltaba y volvía a tomar el libro para empezar a leer de nuevo, pero yo ya no quería que siguiera leyéndome

Sakura puede escribir con los dientes eso es importante le dije mientras le hacia cosquillas y ella reía

Oh, parece que tu madre, ni Alicia ten interesan tanto como sakura me dijo entre risas mientras me hacia cosquillas y también me reía pero me preocupaba que la de ella sonara tan ahogada, - así que con los dientes que fácil. Y que tal le va con las orejas, dijo

Puedes hacer lo y echar arañas al puré, y trepar a un árbol sin cuerda, con los ojos tapados,

Y con un vaso en la cabeza termino de decir mama

Va no te creo, dije pero en ese momento se ahogo empezó a toser y sonaba muy agitada me dolía verla asi yo la amaba

Tu piensas que eres el primero en jugar a capa e incapaz, ahora buenas noches me dijo

Mama, que es la cosa mas loca que has hecho

Volar

Volar, como

Volar por el cielo,

A que sorprendente, hazlo, vamos vuela

Capaz me respondió y tomo posición como si de verdad lo fuera a hacer

Otro dia, me dijo mientras se retiraba

Cuando, pregunte antes que saliera

Pronto, te lo prometo me respondió saliendo de mi habitación, allí se encontraba mi padre quien la abrazo en seguida

Como se te ocurre ir a contarle un cuento, en tu estado, eres tu quien debería estar acostada dijo mi padre con desden mientras la abrazaba y sostenía por que ella esta muy agitada

Mama, sigo muy castigado o solo un poco dije pero ellos no dijeron nada así que continué- es que sakura me ha invitado al matrimonio de su hermano.

No dijo mi padre mientras cerraba la puerta

**SAKURA**

**L**lego el gran día de mi hermano y kaho, y para mi un martirio, ella llego desde temprano a ordenarme que me pusiera un horrendo vestido blanco, con una pequeña corona, y me dijo que me portara bien o me llevaba a un orfanato, así que obedecí, solo espero que shaoran allá pedido permiso a sus papas, y venga así no me sentiré tan sola.

**SHAORAN**

Hay estábamos sakura y yo debajo de la mesa del pastel, escondidos detrás del mantel, mirando como su hermano bailaba con su novia,

Que vestido mas feo, dije yo

Si, dijo

Pues yo si me caso algún día, dije

le dirás que no al cura capaz, o incapaz dijo sakura

Capaz, dije yo

Que quieres ser de mayor, dijo sakura

Tirano

Oh, tirano, dijo sakura, con todo un pueblo sometido

Pues claro, con un aren, muchos esclavos, y torturas los jueves por las mañanas, dije

A que chévere, dijo sakura

Y tu que quieres, ser, dije

Pues yo, no es una idiotez, me dijo

Vamos dilo

No no te va a gustar

Vamos yo te lo he dicho cuenta

Quisiera ser, un flan, un flan de albaricoque, o uno normal, un flan tibio en el escaparate de una pastelería

Un flan dije - un postre

Claro no hay 40 cosas que se llamen flan

Un flan, un flan, flan, claro que si un flan eso si es chévere

Capas o incapaz, me dijo

Así que yo me baje los pantalones, capaz,

Valla me dijo

Como que valla

Por eso cobran mas los hambres que las mujeres, dijo

Claro las mejores herramienta, para los buenos obreros, Bueno ahora tu muéstrame tu cosita

No puedes hacer eso, yo puse ese reto, no vale copiarme, me dijo

Capaz o incapaz le dije así que ella también lo hizo y se subió su pequeño vestido, y me mostró su parte

Capaz, me dijo mientras me mostraba

Eso es todo, le dije - pero si no se ve nada

Las mujeres somos mas listas que los hombres, me dijo-

Entonces me acerque a ella, no se porque pero quería darle un beso, ella era tan bonita, así que mientras me sonrojaba reuní el valor para acercarme y ella hizo lo mismo como si también quisiera que pasara, entonces nos acercamos, y cuando la tenia tan cerca de mi rostro al punto de sentir su respiración, se alejo

Es mejor ser amigos, me dijo- jala del mantel

Capaz, ahora tu, y ella lo hizo en ese momento callo el pastel junto con todo lo que había en la mesa así que no fuimos gateando por debajo de las mesas, le entregue la caja y me fui a mi casa, ya que había faltado a mi clase de violín, para poder estar con sakura, ya era hora de volver o papa me mataría.

gracias


	3. Chapter 3

**QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES**

**CAPITULO 3**

**SHAORAN**

**Salí** corriendo de la fiesta, directo a casa, cuando iba llegando mi papa estaba hay parado

Shaoran, donde has estado, te he estado buscando, dijo el mientras me tomaba del brazo.

Es que el profesor de violín ha enfermado, así que fui a dar una vuelta, y

Ya hablaremos de eso, vamos, me dijo mientras subíamos al auto

Durante el camino no dijo nada y yo no entendía a donde íbamos, hasta que llegamos al hospital, hay entendí que algo andaba mal, entramos y fuimos a una habitación y allí mas pálida que nunca, en una cama estaba mama.

Mama, le dije mientras entraba, y ella me volvió a mirar con dolor y amor al mismo tiempo.

Mi niño, mi shaoran, mi niño grande, me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, con su suave y fría mano

Te curaras, si te curaras capas o incapaz, le dije

No tienes la caja mi amor, así que no puedes poner restos, me dijo

Pues voy a buscarla, le dije mientras salía directo a la puerta pero papa me detuvo

Quédate shaoran, respondió seriamente, - dale un beso a tu madre

Así que fui y le di un beso y la abrasé, sentía que algo andaba mal y ella lloraba, mientras me abrazaba, no quería perderla y tenia miedo, mucho miedo

Iré luego, y después quiero ver como vuelas, le susurre al oído mientras de mis ojos salían lagrimas y de los de ella también

Me quede todo el resto del día con ella, haciendo dibujos y donde aparecíamos, juntos con sakura, ella los recibía y mostraba su calida sonrisa, hasta que se quedo dormida, así que yo seguí pintando en silencio para que ella pudiera dormir, y así se recuperara, y volveríamos juntos a casa.

Estaba pintando a mama dormida, cuando llego sakura, tenia la caja en la mano, me dio felicidad así que me acerque a ella que estaba en la puerta, me asome primero haber quien mas estaba, y atrás se encontraba papa con los médicos.

Que haces tu aquí, le dije a sakura

Sabes, shaoran yo, dijo ella pero la interrumpí

Sakura, vete de aquí, no puedes comprenderlo, le dije

Claro, yo solo sirvo para jugar, una hora a la pata coja, capas o incapaz, me dijo y se fue, pero luego boto a la caneca de la basura unas flores que traía en la otra mano, para que serian eso no lo se, por ahora solo importaba mama, nada mas, entre a la habitación y empecé a saltar, cuando termine, observe bien el piso, y vi. que era estilo parques, así que empecé a saltar poniendo condiciones

Si salto dos, mama se curara, listo logre

Si salto 3, volverá a casa para mi cumpleaños, salte y que emoción lo logre

Si salto 4, volverá esta noche, curada, entonces resbale y me pege contra la puerta, me iba a levantar cuando se empezó a sonar, un pitido y mama abrió sus ojos

Mama, dije, y el sonido se intensifico

Mama, mama, mama, pero ella no respondía, mi desesperación aumento seguía llamándola y ella no respondía y ese sonido de ese aparato me desesperaba, era como si me dijera que esto estaba mal, que mama no respondería, empecé a llorar pero seguía llamándola, en ese momento entro papa con cara triste, nunca lo había visto así, también entro el medico, y varias enfermeras, este puso sus dedos en su cuello, y luego le pusieron un respirador, pero nada, yo solo seguía llorando y llamándola

Mama, mama, decía mientras lloraba hasta que vino una enfermera y me saco, la mirada de mi padre fue mas fría que nunca.

Y eso fue todo, mama había muerto y nunca volvería, llegamos a casa y todo se sentía tan solo, papa me dejo allí y luego fue a hacer unas cosas que tenia que arreglar para el entierro de mama, pero no hizo nada mas, así que subí a mi habitación, pero antes pase a la de mama, y me dolió, ella no estaba y nunca volvería, fui a mi habitación y llore, llore mucho, otro día papa me dijo que me vistiera, por supuesto era el típico traje negro, baje, me dio el desayuno, y luego fuimos al velorio y de hay al cementerio.

Hay en ese sitio metieron a mama, papa me abrazaba con la mirada perdida, a el también le había dolido, la muerte de mama, ambos sabíamos que ella nunca volverá.

Entonces cuando estaba metido en mi dolor, empezaron a caer flores del cielo, así que subí la mirada, y allí parada enzima de una estructura de sementó, estaba sakura, sakura botando flores y cantando **la vie en rose, **me dio felicidad, de verla allí, ella era lo único que me quedaba en este momento, la única que podía hacerme feliz. El velorio acabo papa seguía sin decirme nada así que nos subimos al auto, necesitaba olvidar, así que empecé a jugar solo, entonces papa, hizo algo que no me esperaba, llamo al hermano de sakura y le pidió que la dejara quedar esta noche conmigo, por fin touya accedió, papa era duro, pero también le dolía y mucho.

Así que esa noche sakura durmió en mi casa, mientras que estábamos acostados le pregunte:

Duermes, dije

Oficialmente, si , dijo

Corre el rumor que estas fingiendo, dije

Lo he leído en el parismagazzing, son habladurías, voy a dormir un poco, me respondió

Oye mañana, puedo dormir en tu casa, puedo, dije

No, jamás, jamás vendrás a mi casa, prométemelo, me dijo seriamente

Pero porque, seria genial, le dije

Prométemelo, insistió

Bueno, te lo prometo, buenas noches le dije

Así es como se cogen las malas costumbres, desde aquella noche sakura y yo dormimos por diez años, y por la mañana las cosas empezaron a ponerse serias,

* * *

El despertador sonó, y sakura se levanto asustada

Que hora es, dije

Hora de mi examen, me respondió

Examen de que, dije

Mates, me respondió

No lo aprobaras, le dije entono de burla

Cállate, me dijo mientras me pegaba con la almohada

Me levante furioso,- sabes que no soporto que hagas eso- le dije mientras le tiraba la otra almohada, hay fue el inicio de una guerra de almohadas, mientras nos golpeábamos, las plumas de las almohadas se esparcían por toda la habitación, si yo se, parecía un juego de niños, pero el punto era que ya no lo éramos, teníamos 19 años, y seguíamos comportándonos como tal.

Shaoran, grito mi padre desde la otra habitación,

Pero yo no preste mucha atención, estaba concentrando en pegarle a sakura, mientras la empujaba, a la cama,

Que es todo ese ruido, me grito mi padre

Espérame que le estoy pegando a sakura grite, mientras ambos tanto ella, como yo teníamos plumas en el pelo, y ella intentaba soltarse

Shaoran, siguió gritando mi padre, menos mal, no me escucho, lo que le dije, entonces golpeo la puerta, sakura y yo nos asustamos, y escondimos todas las plumas, debajo de la cama, o mi padre nos regañaría,

El abrió la puerta, y nos miro, hay sentados en la cama, muy tranquilos, nos vio seriamente y volvió a salir de la habitación, lo cierto era que ya habían pasado diez años desde que murió mama, sakura y yo seguíamos siendo amigos, los mejores, ella había cambiado por supuesto, ahora mucha mas bonita, delgada y con una buena figura, y sus ojos verdes eran mas expresivos aun, cuando me miraban reflejaban felicidad, pero habían veces que mostraban tristeza y mucha.

Me acosté en la cama mientras ella ordenaba sus cosas, entonces me encontré con su sujetador, y empecé a darle vueltas con los dedos

Déjalo, me dijo

Capas, o incapaz, le dije en tono de burla

No esta mañana, no, ya estoy bastante nerviosa con el examen, me dijo seria mente, pero con una pequeña sonrisa disimulada

Si esta mañana, si, esta mañana, sakura se pondrá el sujetador y se lo tire.

Las reglas del juego no habían cambiado, pero lo que de pequeños era bromas y travesuras, ahora giraban ,mas a la perversión, sabes que es la perversión, es una cuestión de gustos, como la comida china, o te gusta o no.

**SAKURA**

**Hay e**staba yo, intentando estudiar para mi examen, pero a shaoran se le había dado, por jugar, así que yo tenia que mostrarle que a pesar de todo era capaz, el reto consistía que tenia que ponerme la ropa interior, enzima de la ropa normal, y así ir a presentar mi examen, que no era cualquiera, era tipo exposición, y este atrevido se le ocurrió un reto vergonzoso de verdad, me las pagaría eso era seguro.

Estábamos esperando a que me llamaran, y yo estaba estudiando, cuando salio, la maestra

Kinamoto, dijo

Kinomoto, le corregí, no se porque esta, siempre se equivoca, ahora no son los niños quienes me molestan, sino los mismos, maestros cuando se equivocan de apellido, pero bueno no importa, me toca pasar el examen eso es lo importante, entre al salón, y hay enfrente del tablero habían 5 profesores quien eran los que me iban a calificar, el examen era oral,

Estaba haciendo el examen, cuando mire por la puerta y hay estaba shaoran, coqueteando con orelin miller, que rabia me dio, empecé a sentir ganas de salir y quitarlo de hay, pero no podía, la verdad era que amaba a shaoran, pero nunca se lo diría.

Señorita kinamoto, me llamo la atención la maestra

Pero el seguía hay con ella y yo seguía inquieta, no podía concentrarme, sentía celos

Señorita kinamoto, me volvió a reprender la maestra

Pero que rabia, el hay dejándose tocar,

La solución de la subfuncion delta, señorita kinamoto, me dijo

KINOMOTO, le dije ya con rabia, -

Menos 3m al cuadrado, menos 2m, mas 1, dije

Señorita kinamoto, dijo otra vez

No mas, no lo aguante mas, y tire la tiza con rabia al piso, tome mi maleta, e iba a salir cuando me gire para quedar enfrente de ellos y dije:

La función tiene dos soluciones distintas, y m esta comprendido entre 1 y menos un tercio, y salí furiosa del salón

No espere a shaoran y seguí derecho, entonces el me siguió

Y que ha pasado, yo he hecho lo mió, me dijo

Y que has hecho, además de coquetear con una chica, le dije

Todavía no te has enterado, la examinadora no tenia el nombre correcto, me dijo

A maneras listas, ella piensa que te llamas sakura kinamoto, volvió a decirme

Bravo no me había dado cuenta. que listo eres einten, pero hay que mirar las notas, no las listas de examinados, si no hay nota para kinomoto es como si tuviera un cero.

Pero ha sido divertido, no, me dijo con esa sonrisa suya

No me digas, he pasado 20 minutos en el pelotón de examinación, mientras ellos miraban mi sujetador, pero a ti que mas te da, te la has pasado consiguiendo novia, bueno toma tu premio, le dije mientras le entregaba la caja.

No la conozco, solo quería pasar el rato, además es mala en mates me dijo

Orelin miler, una autentica plástica, a su favor solo tiene dos cosas, una se a acostado con igor el profe de gimnasia y dos lleva unos pendientes tribales, ya conoces sus mejores defectos, dije con sarcasmo

Estas celosa, me pregunto

Yo

Si tu, me dijo

Consigue la novia que quieras, eso me vale, lo único que me importa es pasar el examen después de todo, le dije

Vaya estas celosa, me dijo con su mirada y sonrisa traviesa

Ya dejalo, si quieres mi opinión sobre orelin, tienes mi bendición, es una fiera, sabes que, has lo que quieras con ella, y de paso me traes sus pendientes, **capas o incapaz, **le dije

Grasias.


	4. Chapter 4

**QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES**

**CAPITULO 4**

**SHAORAN**

_**E**_l reto estaba puesto y así se cumpliría, volví con orelin, y la convencí de acompañar a la habitación, fuimos hasta a su edificio y cuando llegamos a la puerta ya la tenia mas que convencida, tanto que veníamos besándonos hasta que topamos con la puerta, entonces la abrimos pero no entramos.

Tienes novio, le pregunte

Si, me, respondió ella

Pues ya tienes dos, le dije mientras la volvía a besar, y ella le dio risa, pero no importo la seguí besando

Y tu, esa chica es de verdad solo una familiar, me pregunto, cabe aclara que después de que sakura salio de su examen brava le dije a orelin que ella era mi prima

Es ella quien me envía, le dije mientras le daba a orelin mi mejor sonrisa.

Sabes que lárgate, donde grite esto se llenara de gente, me dijo mientras me empujaba y cerraba la puerta dejándome afuera de su habitación

Pero?, le dije mientras golpeaba su puerta,- oye, ábreme, no se así- volví a insistir,

Que quieres, me respondió cuando abrió la puerta

Que bonita esta tu casa, le dije con sarcasmo

Si yo se, tengo buen gusto por eso me gustas tanto, me dijo mientras volvía a besarme y me guiaba hasta el interior de su habitación, y cerraba la puerta.

Después de unos minutos ella iba saliendo de la habitación abrió la puerta y yo la detuve,

Oye espera, espera un momento le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la empujaba suave Asia la puerta

No, no tengo que irme me dijo mientras se ajustaba el vestido

Cuando nos volveremos a ver, le dije

En el trimestre para los parciales, me respondió, mientras se soltaba de mi agarre

Entonces me arrodille y le dije

Orelin espera te lo suplico, dame tus pendientes, el olor de tus cabellos se reflejan en ellos, abandona tu esclavo extasiado en la contemplación de tus pendientes,- a ella le dio risa

Estas loco, me dijo mientras se reía de mi y cerraba la puerta dejándome a dentro, pero después de unos segundos abrió la puerta y me los dio, yo seguía de rodillas

Estas realmente loco, me dijo mientras me entregaba los pendiente y yo me ponía de pie.

Bueno creo que ya hemos hecho mucho por hoy, no hay que profundizar esto, me dijo

Crees en el amor a primera vista, le dije seriamente

Si, me respondí con una sonrisa tímida

Ingenua, le dije mientras me iba y la dejaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa

Ya tenia los pendientes y había logrado mi objetivo, era hora de buscar a sakura y demostrarle que mi reto había sido pan comido.

**Sakura**

Como la habría ido a shaoran con la apuesta, no podía dejar de pensar en eso me carcomía saber que el estaba con ella, pero bueno había sido yo quien le puso el reto, seguí haciendo mi trabajo, trabajaba en una frutería, mientras que organizaba las cajas llego el, hay venia shaoran con su inusual sonrisa, lo que denotaba que había cumplido el reto, entro se me acerco y tomo una manzana.

Oye, te da igual que me lo quiten del sueldo, le dije mientras le pegaba en la mano para que soltara la manzana

Que tal como te fue, dije sarcásticamente

No me gustan las rubias, me dijo mientras habría la palma de su mano, y me mostraba los pendientes de orelin

Lo has hecho, eres un autentico cerdo, le dije mientras tomaba los pendientes

Un tirano, me respondió con orgullo

Vote los pendientes a la alcantarilla

Así orelin ya no tiene nada a su favor, le dije a shaoran quien seguía feliz

Te olvidas de igor, el profe de gimnasia, ese tipo tiene los bíceps, mas grandes que su perímetro craneal, he, me dijo, pero yo ya sabia a donde quería ir

Ya me he acostado con el, le respondí, entonces vi como su sonrisa se iba del rostro y quedaba mas blanco que un papel.

**Shaoran**

**Al** día siguiente fuimos a buscar a igor, pero no para el reto que creen la verdad es que sakura ya se me había adelantado, pero bueno el reto seria otro, fuimos a las canchas de la prepa a buscarlo, el reto consistía en pegarle una cachetada

Mira el tamaño de sus bíceps, dije

Igual que su tamaño cerebral, me respondió ella

Y te gusta ese tipo de hombres, le dije con cara de no creerlo

Como segunda elección si, me respondió, mientras iba hasta donde el profe

Como que segunda elección, que significa eso, cual es tu primera elección, y se fue sin responderme

Ella le dio la cachetada y se devolvió para donde estaba yo, el pobre no podía creerlo

Te toca, corre, me dijo mientras se acercaba y yo le daba la caja

Oye igor espera, le dije y le di su cachetada, como se imaginaran el profe se puso de mal genio

Igor espera, espera, le dijo sakura mientras le daba otra cachetada y me tomaba de la mano, para salir a correr, no sin antes que yo le volviera a pegar,

Jajajajaja, muy divertido no así seguimos toda una semana, yo le pegaba, recuperaba la caja, luego ella lo hacia y la tenia ella, bueno así duramos un tiempo,

hasta que llegamos a la cafetería, el pobre estaba sentado en su mesa de siempre temblando, creo que tantas cachetas habían alterado sus nervios.

Bien apostamos a otra cosa, me dijo sakura

Bien ve a darle una patada, en sus partes nobles, le dije y ella me miro como si fuera una broma, pero no lo era, así que fue, el problema fue cuando ella le pego, el tenia ya tanto, que reacciono mal y la lastimo en su muñeca con un vidrio de un baso roto

**SAKURA**

**Estábamos** caminando, sin pronunciar palabra alguna el reto se había excedido y yo salí lastimada, pero a el le dio igual.

Di que lo sientes, le dije mientras ponía la mano en mi muñeca, me dolía mucho

Vamos a sido divertido, me dijo

Di que lo sientes, volví a repetir pero ya con poco de ira

Si no eras capas, no debiste haber ido, me dijo

Mírame bien idiota, si estoy lastimada es por que soy capaz, de todo, y ahora discúlpate, le dije acercándome a el, para quitarle la caja, el reto había sido cumplido

Puedes lastimarte la otra mano, dijo mientras empezaba a levantar la caja, para que yo no pudiera alcanzarla, claro esta que el es mas alto que yo

Dame la caja, le dije brava, mientras intentaba quitársela, pero en ese momento cuando lo logre, un carro paro y nos empezó a pitar, ya que estábamos en la mitad de la calle.

Bésame, capas, le dije

Capas, me respondió mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la boca, eso no me gusto

Te he dicho que me beses, le dije mientras me subía, al carro y quedaba arriba, el me siguió y así lo hizo, todo me tomo por la cintura, y sus labios tocaron los míos, ese beso era tan tierno, pero tan llenos de algo mas, entonces el dueño del vehiculo se bajo del coche, con una cruz, para bajarnos de hay, nosotros interrumpimos el beso, shaoran tomo mi mano bajamos del auto, y salimos acorrer, unas cuadras mas adelante retomamos nuestro beso, pero ya con mas pasión, el tenia sus manos en mi espalda, yo jugaba con su cabello, había deseado tanto este momento.

Quiéreme, le dije mientras le quitaba la caja de las manos y la botaba, y retomaba el beso

Capas, me dijo

Esto es un juego para ti, le dije, mientras me separaba de el

No, una apuesta, la propusiste tu, me dijo

Pues si la hice, no las hecho bien, corre o vas a perder el autobús, le dije mientras me iba de hay, quería correr, y sentarme a llorar, no se, solo se que algo me dolía, mucho

**SHAORAN**

Ella se puso seria tan de repente, y se fue dejándome solo de camino a casa lo pensé mucho, sentí que no debí decir eso, papa llego y me dijo que lo acompañara.

Cuando eres niño crees que se crece de a poco, pero para papa no era así.

Se acabo shaoran se acabaron los juegos, tienes tu primer examen a de la u en dos meses, recuerdas, no la pierdas o me vas a conocer, me dijo

Que si papa, no es para tanto, relájate un poco, le dije mientras miraba por la ventana

Que me relaje, me dijo serio, mientras frenaba el carro en mitad de la carretera, entonces me miro, con mas furia que nunca,

Que me relaje, debo recordarte que tus juegos mataron a la mujer que amaba, que por cierto era tu madre, me dijo

Es una cerdada, yo no mate a mi madre, le dije con desesperación

Si es una cerdada, estamos de acuerdo, es una cerdada tal que tuve que criarte solo imbecil, dijo con rencor

Eres un maldito, yo no la mate, le respondí con toda la ira que había en mi

Si soy un maldito, que es capas de partirle la cara a su propio hijo, y no estoy dispuesto a que esa maldita japonesa, sakura kinomoto, envenene a mi hijo, ya no me diriges la palabra, salvo que tu amiguita te proponga un reto, a mi costa, me dijo y luego me quito la caja de las manos

Elige o ella o tu padre, capas o incapaz, y la aventó por la ventana, me baje del coche lo mas rá

pido que pude, antes de que un carro aplastara la caja la tome y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, tenia que buscar a sakura, así que rompí mi promesa y fui hasta su casa, eran unos edificios, y ella vivía en el ultimo piso, el lugar no era muy bonito que digamos, cuando llegue encontré la puerta de su casa, golpee y me abrió su cuñada,

Esta sakura, pregunte

No, no se encuentra, me dijo y luego me tiro la puerta en la cara

Que demonios haces aquí, te dije que no vinieras jamás, estas contento ya lo viste, espero que hallas traído dulces, me dijo sakura furiosa, quien también acaba de llegar

Yo me acerque, para poner mi mano en su rostro pero ella, reacciono mal, y me aparto de inmediato, y empezó a bajar las escaleras,

Me lo prometiste, me dijo

Basta de apuestas, escúchame por favor, le dije mientras me adelantaba y ponía enfrente de ella antes de que bajara las escaleras,

Pues yo no paso, me grito

Pues yo lo dejo todo, lo siento perdóname, dije en forma de suplica

Que lo sientes, valla eso lo cambia todo, dijo

Escucha vamonos, larguémonos, le dije

Que nos larguemos, porque, a tu cuarto en casa de tu papa, por favor deja de jugar al príncipe azul, no necesito de tu compasión, me dijo

Sakura perdóname, le dije mientras le entregaba la caja

Vete, me dijo

Capas o incapaz, dije

Vete, me dijo

Y así fue baje las escaleras y me fui, por supuesto mi padre me acepto de nuevo, pasaron dos meses me presente a la universidad, pase a ingeniería civil, de hay 1 mas me gradué, 3 meses mas entre a estudiar, entonces total fueron seis meses de un silencio, un infinito silencio de parte de sakura.

gracias, espero que les guste el capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

**QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES**

**CAPIRULO 5**

**SAKURA**

**Hay **estaba sentada en las escaleras llorando amargamente, mientras la caja se iba rodando escaleras abajo, shaoran había querido pedirme perdón pero este orgullo no me dejo ver las cosas claras, yo quería salir de este hueco, de vivir con mi hermano y su esposa, pero no lo haría solo por que el sintiera lastima, no, yo quería que me amara como yo lo amaba a el, pero las circunstancias y el juego no me dejaban hacerlo la realidad era que sentía miedo, y así pasaron seis meses en los que no había sido capas de hablarle, y el tampoco lo hizo, pero decidida a que todo cambiara, tenia que hacer algo, entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba yo parada al final de las escaleras de mi edificio recibiendo la caja que rodaba en aquellos escalones, con un vestido blanco con flores de cerezo, traía el pelo suelto con una cinta en el pelo del tono de las flores, nunca me había puesto un vestido pero estaba decidida a arreglar las cosas con shaoran, así que fui a buscarlo.

Llegue a su casa, timbre y en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Buenas tarde, señor li, esta shaoran en casa, le pregunte amablemente, el señor li me miro, y entro a su casa dejando entre abierta la puerta, pero no llamaba a nadie

Por favor señor li, volví a decir- vengo a ver a shaoran, shaoran estas hay, oye estas hay, dije en voz alta a ver si el se encontraba en el segundo piso, pero en ese momento se acerco el señor li, y sin decir nada puso un papel en mi mano, cuando la abrí para ver que era, me di cuenta que me había dado dinero, como intentando pagarme por algo, sin decir una palabra yo se lo arroje, no necesitaba su dinero, no lo quería, sin mas el me tomo fuerte de las muñecas y me empujo fuera de su casa y luego me cerro la puerta.

Sin mas me puse a pensar en donde mas estaría shaoran, así que si no estaba en su casa lo buscaría en la universidad, me dirigí allá, y averigüe que se encontraba en la biblioteca, cuando entre en esta lo vi. sentado, con varios libros concentrado asiendo trabajos, no quería interrumpir pero necesitaba arreglar las cosas, así que baje las escaleras llegue a una mesa y me senté, el joven enfrente mió con cara de no entender nada, me miraba fijamente.

No, no digas nada, yo hablare, me has echado de menos, por que yo a ti mucho, eres un verdadero tirano sabes, me cuesta estar mosqueada contigo, pero esta te la guardo no te hagas iluciones……………., me gustaría hablar pasando del juego, por una vez, te gusta mi vestido?, no estaba segura, se lo he tomado prestado a una amiga, tenia otro rojo, tipo bomba nuclear o algo así, debí ponerme eso lo se….., he debido pasar mas o menos tres horas en el espejo, pero ha merecido la pena, me veo muy bonita, y espero gustarte o te meto un calvazo, espera……………….., por donde iba, el problemas es que, si me dijeras me encantas no podría creérmelo, shaoran ya no se cuando es un juego y cuando es real, estoy perdida, espera, espera no he terminado, dime que me quieres, dímelo porque yo jamás me atrevería a decírtelo primero me daría miedo que pensaras que es un juego, sálvame, te lo suplico, el joven enfrente de mi me tomo de las manos y me miro con compasión.

Gracias, me has ayudado mucho, ahora tengo que decírselo a shaoran, perdona por hacerte perder tu tiempo de estudio, muchas gracias de verdad, le dije al joven con quien había practicado el discurso que ahora iba a darle a shaoran, me levante de la silla y me dirigí hasta su mesa, allí puse la caja en la mesa y el de inmediato levanto la mirada y dejo de escribir.

Hola, me dijo fríamente y volvió su vista a la hoja

Hola, shaoran, dije

Vienes a repasar, me dijo

Si, a eso he venido, dije

Ahora no, por favor, me dijo

Entonces cuando?, mañana, le dije

Dentro de un año, me dijo mientras levantaba su rostro asía mi,- lo siento

Deja de decir, lo siento, le dije mientras tomaba un libro de la mesa,- urbanismo, te gusta de verdad, sabes que hablas con una especialista, lo mió son los suburbios, le dije y el me quito el libro de las manos.

Nunca hemos hablado del futuro tu y yo, me dijo- me refiero a nuestros futuros.

Nuestros futuros, yo abría dicho espontáneamente nuestro futuro, supongo con que me conformaba con el presente, supongo que nos veía seguir así durante años, que tonta, bien aprueba tu examen, capas o incapaz, le dije

Lo siento, me dijo

Lo siento sakura, esta bien, por cierto una vez hablamos de nuestros futuros, y no nos equivocamos mucho, tu estas aprendiendo a ser un tirano y yo un flan, le dije y me fui, no pude decirle lo que sentía de verdad, el estaba sentido y yo era orgullosa.

El se levanto de su silla y me siguió justo cuando llegamos a unos estantes, me tomo del brazo, y me empujo suavemente así un librero.

Quédate, me dijo

No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, le dije

No digas tonterías, me dijo

Ponte a estudiar no pasa nada, yo también tengo exámenes que pasar, estudio a los hombre, le dije

Ah, has elegido sociología, que bien, me dijo mientras me arrinconaba mas

No he dicho los humanos, he dicho los hombres, los machos, le dije mientras ponía mi mano en la parte noble de shaoran- tengo mucho que estudiar

Aprovecha que estas en una biblioteca, no hay mejor lugar para aprender, capas, me dijo

Capas, le dije y empecé a soltar el cinturón, y luego el botón de su pantalón, luego baje la cremallera

Quieta, no hagas tonterías, quieta, me dijo mientras me intentaba detener

Porque, solo es una apuesta, le dije mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, y tan cerca- seguiré estudiando, nos vemos en un año, le dije y me fui

Ya camino a tomar el autobús, shaoran me alcanzo, y me detuvo

Si, dije

Yo,………. Ya sabes lo que te voy a decir, me dijo

No, no lo se, dilo, le dije

No es fácil, dijo

No puedes esperar un año, le dije

Toma se prudente en tus estudios, me dijo mientras me entregaba un condón

Quieres hacerme daño, no seas ridículo shaoran, no eres capas, le dije, mientras iba hacia el paradero del bus, el estaba hay quieto sin decir nada mas

Me esperaras, me dijo

Es un reto, le dije

No, me contesto

Ya lo veremos, le dije, en ese momento llego el autobús, no me subí de inmediato espere a que el resto de pasajeros abordara primero, estaba esperando, lo esperaba a el, pero el seguía hay en silencio, caminando de una lado a otro, subió el ultimo pasajero, y yo subí detrás de el, no sin antes dar mi ultima mirada, pero nada, apartir de ese momento sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, mis lagrimas empezaron a salir, quería meditar pero en el bus no podía, había mucho ruido, y como todo se encontraba cerrado el ruido se concentraba, entonces decidí mirar por la ventana trasera y hay estaba el corriendo detrás del bus pero no podía escuchar lo que decía, que quería decirme, será que quería lastimarme mas o mejor no, era mejor no averiguarlo nos hemos lastimado mucho, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, el bus iba mas rápido y el no puedo seguir el paso, así que se detuvo y se sentó en una banca en una esquina, y de hay no se que pasaría.

**SHAORAN**

**E**lla estaba apunto de irse, no quería perderla, en estos seis meses me había hecho tanta, falta y después de ese beso había despertado algo en mi, algo que nunca sentí por nadie, al punto de que fui capas de pedirle perdón, por haber ido a su casa, pero con sakura las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles, y hay estaba yo pensando en como decirle que la amaba, entonces subió al autobús, me pregunte a mis mismo si era capas de dejarla ir otra vez, el bus arranco y yo me respondí a mi mismo no, no era capas, era la mujer que amaba no era capas así que corrí detrás del bus.

Sakura, bájate, bájate del bus, bájate, por favor bájate, le grite mientras corría desesperadamente esperando que me escuchara y bajara del autobús, ella voltio y me miro, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban llenos de lagrimas

Te amo sakura, bájate, quédate conmigo te lo ruego bájate, te amo, seguí gritando pero el bus acelero y no pude seguirlo y ella no se bajo, se fue y me dejo hay en una esquina llorando por un amor perdido,

Que imbecil, fíjense en ese imbecil, llorando por una mujer en una banca, que idiota

* * *

Así pasaron cuatro años sin vernos, la vida y el tiempo giran, todo cambia , fui a donde vivían su hermano, pero este me dijo que ella se había ido de casa hace aproximadamente cuatro años y que desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar, lo único que supo fue que estaba trabajando en una cafetería.

Después de varios meses, logre encontrar la cafetería ella era una de las meseras, entre y me pare en la barra dispuesto a ordenar como cualquier cliente, entonces ella me vio, y sus ojos verdes se vieron felices, cuanto había amado sus ojos, su todo de ella,

Que desea, me dijo

Tienes un vestido de fiesta, le dije mientras daba mi mejor sonrisa

Lo que no tengo es una fiesta, me dijo

Pues te ofrezco las dos cosas, tengo algo importante que pedirte, le dije

Que vas a tomar?, me pregunto

Un café, le dije

Un café, listo ya esta, me dijo seriamente

Podemos hablar, le dije

No, me respondió,- disculpa hay cosas que nunca han funcionado entre nosotros, bobadas, por ejemplo ahora no me gustan tus zapatos, son de lo mas grotesco y tu pantalón tampoco me gusta no combina con los zapatos ,me dijo

Oye espera, no querrás que me los quite, dije

Tu veras, pensé que querías hablar, me dijo mientras atendía una mesa- si no el lunes acabo a las 7 o pasa mas tarde

Bueno pasare mas tarde, dije

No, la verdad es que luego tengo clase de cocina, me dijo

Ah, cocinas, le pregunte

Si ya vez, esto no es mi vida solo un pasatiempo, me dijo sarcasticamente, - seguro no encaja con tus planes, de hacerte el héroe y venir a rescatarme del naufragio, los siento durante estos años he vivido, que cosas, me dijo

No tenia ningún plan, me alegra que estés estudiando cocina, quieres ser chef, le respondi

Ese eres tu, la rentabilidad es lo primero, tomo clases de cocina, entonces quiero ser chef, cuando das 100 euros a etiopia quieres ser la madre teresa, he dicho que no te iba a hablar, he dicho tonterias, son tus zapatos, tu pantalon me desconcentran, ven déjame trabajar, me dijo

No me quedaba de otra hablar con ella era dificil, así que lo haría mas fácil, me empecé a quitar los zapatos,y el pantalon, ella voltio a verme y le dio risa, se empezó a reír nerviosamente pero luego se puso seria.

Bueno ya puedo invitarte a cenar, le dije con los pantalones en la mano

No, me respondio mientras tomaba su bolso

A donde vas?, le pregunte

Has menos preguntas y conseguirás mas respuestas, me dijo

Dijiste que el lunes terminabas a las 7, le dije

Hoy es martes, me dijo y salio de la cafetería

Yo iba detrás de ella, y la alcanze después de hablar un rato, molestarla, y darle un beso en la mejilla logre convenserla de aceptar mi invitacion.

grasias espero que les guste


	6. Chapter 6

**_B__ueno les agradezco sus correcciones, no me ofende que me corrijan, me gusta, como ser humano que soy cometo errores, además suelo ser muy despistada en muchos aspectos, gracias por sus reviews._**

**_QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES_**

**_CAPITULO 6_**

**_SAKURA_**

_Después de tantos años shaoran volvía a mi vida, me compro un hermoso vestido, era straple, que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, iba largo hasta la rodilla, de talle alto, y de color negro, yo llevaba unos tacones cerrados de 7 cm. de alto, de color negro y una cartera estilo sobre, el cabello recogido, quedamos de vernos a las 7, el pasaría por mi a mi departamento, estaba ansiosa tanto tiempo amándolo, pensé que en este tiempo ya me habría olvidado, yo intente vivir._

_Llegaron las 7 de la noche y como era de esperarse el paso por mi, yo baje, y el se encontraba en su auto esperándome, tenia un pantalón de sastre negro, una camisa blanca, sin corbata y con una chaqueta negra, tambien tipo sastre, tenia la puerta abierta, el tiempo lo había hecho mas guapo aun, nos dirigimos al restaurante, que quien iba a pensar que era uno de los mas lujos de Paris, se encontraba cerca del sena y se podía ver desde allí la torre eiffel, nunca pensé que shaoran mi invitara a, algo así, lo que tenia que proponerme debía ser muy importante._

_Entramos al restauran, nos guiaron a nuestra mesa, shaoran como buen caballero corrió mi silla para que me sentara, el restaurante era un sueño, tan romántico, tan elegante, el se sentó enfrente, y empezó a contarme como le había ido en la universidad hasta que cambio de tema bruscamente._

_Estas saliendo con alguien, me dijo_

_Que?, le respondí, se me hacia extraño que preguntara así tan de repente_

_Hay alguien en tu vida?, me volvió a decir_

_Querrás decir en mi cama, le respondí en forma de broma y el me miro.- porque, lo preguntas?, le dije_

_Por nada solo es un intercambio dialéctico, sobre el estado de tu corazón, me dijo_

_Intercambio dialéctico, eh…… ósea una conversación, le dije_

_Dime, estas enamora?, me dijo_

_Jajajaja, me rei un poco nerviosa_

_No tienes, que contestar, es solo una pregunta, me dijo_

_No, no hay nadie en mi cama si es lo que quieres saber, nadie a quien no pueda cambiar con las sabanas, le dije_

_Es futbolista se llama eriol hiragizawa, es futbolista, se llamaba cuando lo deje esta mañana, le dije, el se enderezo en su puesto y se recostó sobre su silla pero no decía nada, en ese momento llego el mesero con champán, dos copas, y una bandeja con tapa redonda, no se podía ver que había adentro yo supuse que shaoran había escogido el plato y que era sorpresa,_

_Y desde esta mañana algún otro, me dijo_

_Greek, su amigo, thomas su padre, el príncipe de la cenicienta, Leonardo di caprio, nada serio, así que sigo disponible, le dije de forma coqueta_

_Uff restaurante fino, champán, que buen gusto, cualquiera diría que, quieres ligar conmigo, le dije mientras mira la mesa de enfrente, donde había una muchacha, mas o menos de mi edad con un vestido igualito al que yo había, usado la ultima vez que me vi, con shaoran en la biblioteca de la universidad. El en cambio estaba serio mirándome fijamente._

_Se acerco a mi, con un sonrisa coqueta,- tanto te sorprendería, me dijo_

_Has visto esa chica de hay, lleva el mismo vestido que yo, la ultima vez que nos vimos, le dije- cuanto hace, cuatro años?_

_Si, susurro el_

_Y por cierto le sienta fatal, perece una vaca, tenia esa misma imagen yo cuando me lo puse, le dije_

_No hables así de la gente no la conoces, me dijo seriamente mientras se acomodaba en su silla_

_Bueno, tu tampoco la conoces, que mas te da, le dije_

_Y ahora si me vas a decir a viene todo esto, le dije, y el tomo la copa de champaña, yo hice lo mismo, la levantamos,_

_Por nosotros, por este momento y por lo que te voy a preguntar, me dijo, pero algo en mi se removió me puse nerviosa, que seria eso que hacia que me trajera a un lugar tan fino, chocamos las copas y bebió un poco_

_Hace mucho que quiero hablar de esto contigo, me dijo_

_Hablarme de que?, le dije_

_De mi, me dijo_

_Pero si tu, siempre hablas de ti, le dije_

_Entonces digamos que…….., me dijo mientras me ponía su mano, en la mía,- de mi corazón, me dijo, pero me hacia sentir mas nerviosa_

_Nos miramos a los ojos, el estaba serio, tenia algo en la mirada que me inquietaba_

_Sakura estoy enamorado, me dijo_

_Enamorado?, de repente, le dije no lo podía creer_

_No, de repente no……….. hace años, me dijo- años, de silencio………, y quiero casarme, me dijo_

_Yo no podía créelo, no sabia que pensar, me puse nerviosa que me dio risa, y empecé a ríeme, como podía amar hace años solo nos había distanciado 4, será, que soy yo?, que es a mi a quien se refiere, no que hago, que hacia, cual era su propuesta. Pero no dije nada me calme._

_Estas de acuerdo?, me dijo_

_Que me estas preguntando, si soy capas, le dije, el me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, pero no decía nada,- te acuerdas en la fiesta de mi hermana cuando éramos pequeños, te dije que si alguna vez te casabas dirías que no al cura, y dijiste que eras capas, dije y vi como su sonrisa se desvanecia._

_Y hoy que dices, me dijo mirandome fijamente_

_De………, jaja, de verdad, quieres casarte, le dije_

_Te necesito a ti para eso, me dijo, no, no podia ser, me lo pediria, era eso, me pediria que me casara con el, si era así todo cuanto señe se haria realida,_

_Jajajja, si esta claro, es algo que puedas hacer tu solo, le dije, y el se quedo serio, saco una caja pequeña de su bolsillo, y la puso en mis manos, senti como mi corazon iba a mil, lo amba, siempre lo habia amado, pero mis miedos nunca permitieron decirselo, y ahora el me pediria ser su esposa, que debia hacer, si yo se debia aceptar inmediatamente._

_Ten guardalos, te los confio hasta el dia de la ceremonia, me dijo mientras yo abria la caja, alli se encontraban las argollas de matrimonio_

_Oye es, ……………, le dije un poco anonadada_

_Aceptas, me dijo_

_Si, susurre, no podia creelo mi corazon se iba a salir_

_A, aceptado, empzo a decir con alegria, yo tambien me senti feliz no lo podia creer, el se levanto de su silla y dije con voz fuerte, a aceptado, yo seguia en mi puesto feliz_

_A, aceptado, sigui diciendo y empezo a aplaudir, con todos los que se encontraban en el restauran, pense que me iba a desmayar, queria llorar de felicidad, no tenia plabras para decirlo_

_Seras, mi madrina de boda, me dijo serio, mientras que seguia de pie_

_Que?, pensé que era lo que me estaba diciendo, todo esto para decirme que se casaba, con otra, no entiendia nada, mi sonrisa se desvanesio, queria llorar pero no podia no entendia nada_

_Gracias, sakura, me dijo mientras se acercaba a darme un beso en la mejilla, yo simplemente seguía sin palabras,_

_Te presentare a mi prometida, se llama tomoyo, bonito, verdad, me dijo muy cerca de mi rostro_

_No, le dije friamente_

_Lleva el mismo vestido que tu hace 4 años, yo mismo se lo regale, aquel dia me dijiste, que jamas seria capas de acerte daño, capas, me dijo mientras levantaba la tapa de la bandeja y dejaba ver la caja_

_Eso, habia sido una apuesta, que tonta, senti como algo en mi interior se partia en mil pedasos, el habia sabido jugar bien sus cartas y yo cai, de la peor manera, queria llorar, pero no le daria el gusto de verme mal._

_Tu premio, estamos empaz, me dijo y se volvio a sentarse_

_En ese momento, la tal tomoyo, una mujer muy bonita si, de pelo negro, largo y ondulado, tez blanca, y de cuerpo delicado se acerco a nosotros,- bueno hacemos las presentaciones, dijo_

_Nos levantamos de nuestros puesto_

_Tomoyo, sakura, sakura tomoyo, mi presente y mi pasado me dijo, yo le tendi la mano, pero no fui capas de mencionar nada_

_Ella regreso a su puesto, yo tome la caja, y luego el brazo de shaoran y lo lleve a fuera del restauran, nos acercamos al sena, entonces puse la caja en su mano, yo tambien puse la mano, y las impulse para arrojarla, ya no mas, estoy habia sido todo, mi corazon estaba echo polvo, por sus estupidas venganzas, aquí terminaria esto, lo nuestro seria algo del pasado y ya._

_Lo deje hay en su sitio y me marche, no queria estar mas tiempo cerca de el,mientras caminaba pense que esto no se podia quedar asi, me las pagaria de eso estaba segura._

_Gracias._


	7. Chapter 7

**QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES**

**CAPITULO 7**

**SHAORAN**

La cena de ensayo habia transcurrido bien, a excepción de haberme vengado de sakura, aunque seguía amándola, y habia sacado las fuerzas para hacer lo que hice, habia decidido empezar de nuevo, con una mujer diferente tomoyo era la mujer perfecta en muchos sentidos. Ahora me encontraba en el altar viéndola, avanzar hasta mi, tenia el pelo en una moña alta, trenzada con cintas blancas, y velo, el vestido era estraple entallaba, en la cintura, y tenia una larga cola, todo lo que una mujer soñaría, hay estaban, sus padres y el mió, ella llego hasta mi, y le sacerdote empezó, con la misa, mientras hablaba escuche como se abría la puerta de la iglesia, y entraba alguien, no me intereso mirar quien habia sido.

- de pie hijos míos, llego el momento de pronunciar los votos nupciales, dijo el sacerdote.- tomoyo hija mía, aceptas como legitimo esposo a Shaoran Li, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

-si, acepto, dijo tomoyo

-y tu, hijo mió, shaoran Li, aceptas como legitima esposa a tomoyo daidouji, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe, me dijo el sacerdote, pero en ese momento algo tropezó con mi pie, cuando baje la mirada vi que se trataba de la caja, el juego seguía en pie y este no era el momento de bromas, dirigí la mirada de donde habia sido rodada la caja para ver que allí estaba sentada sakura, traía un vestido rojo, escote corazón, corte imperio, iba bombacho, y llegaba hasta mas arriba de la rodilla, y traía una cola en tul.

-No , susurro mientras yo la veía

-Shaoran, me dijo el sacerdote, volvía a mirar hacia la dirección de sakura, y conmigo miro tomoyo

-No, volvió a decir en susurro, y vi como mi padre empezaba a alterarse en su puesto

-Shaoran, despierta hijo, esperamos tu respuesta, me dijo el sacerdote, yo volví a mirar a sakura quien seguía diciendo que no, y mire a tomoyo quien empezaba a preocuparse por la situación.

-Si, si acepto a tomoyo como esposa, le dije, no sakura habia escogido el peor momento para vengarse y habia dado en el blanco

-Entonces hijos míos, si alguien conoce un impedimento para que se realiza esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre, dijo el sacerdote

-Yo, yo me opongo a este matrimonio, grito sakura, tomoyo y yo, giramos a verla, sakura tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero continuo-shaoran esta comprometido con otra mujer, estamos unidos, dijo sakura

-Lo vas a dejar en paz, alguna vez, shaoran sácala de aquí, grito mi padre, quien estaba rojo de la ira

-Shaoran, díselo capas o incapaz, me dijo sakura acercándose a mi

-Vete, le dije mientras intentaba sacarla

-Shaoran, volvió a gritar mi padre

-Shaoran tienes un problema, tu madre la pago cuando eras un niño, y eso no ha resuelto tu complejo de Edipo, ni pudiste quedártela, ni pudiste matar a tu padre, tienes 25 años y en vez de tomar las riendas de tu vida la destrozas, me dijo, yo no sabia como tomarlo, entonces mi padre se levanto y se acerco a ella, yo alcance a detenerlo

-Déjala, le dije mientras lo sostenía

-Si lo dejo, lo dejo todo, escúchame shaoran, escúchame bien, es la ultima vez que vez a tu padre de mi ya te has reído bastante, y ahora se acabo el juego, apartir de este instante ya no existes para mi, me dijo y salio de la iglesia,

Me acerque a tomoyo que estaba llorando con sus padres

-No le creas, todo es mentira, son juegos de una niña pequeña, le roge a tomoyo

-No shaoran, vete aléjate de mi, me dijo mientras era abrazada por su madre,

Que maldita, una fantástica maldita, no hay mejor amiga que ella.

Shaoran, me dijo mientras estaba parada, con los ojos vendados en las vías del tren, reconócelo no esta fantástica

-Shaoran, me oyes, me dijo, mientras yo pensaba en lo buena amiga que era dispuesta a morir aplastada por un tren, pensé mientras se oía que se acercaba

-Vamos, solo era una broma, una apuesta entre niños, shaoran, me dijo y yo seguía mirando como se acercaba el tren

-Una boda en el fondo que es, vestirse del pingüino, un banquete basta con ponerlos en aluminio en el refrigerador, ya lo he hecho lo comerás la semana que viene, me dijo y el tren se acercaba mas

-Shaoran! Se quieren y es lo que importa me dijo en tono de suplica, pero yo seguía en silencio, después de lo que hizo no quería que me hablar

-Shaoran me oyes, me volvió a decir, y entonces los sonidos del tren empezaban a escucharse mas cerca

-Oye, la próxima vez seré una madrina de verdad, pero háblame ya shaoran prometo portarme bien me siguió insistiendo, en ese momento el tren ya estaba a unos poco centímetros de ella haciéndose notar con su sonido respectivo

-Que es eso?, me dijo ya entono de preocupación, pero yo seguía si decir nada, voltee el rostro para no ver como iba a morir

-Shaoran , dime puedo moverme, shaoran para no seas idiota, me siguió diciendo, con el tren ya en su espalda, entonces se quito la venda y logro salir de hay pero, yo no podía decir nada, el tren paso y ella se quedo viéndome, su rostro mostraba dolor, decepción, y lagrimas que no quería dejar salir.

-Vete al infierno, le dije, haciéndome ver como si no me importara, ella me seguí mirando fijamente

-De acuerdo pero me acompañaras, me dijo fríamente, se acerco a los rieles, y tomo la caja

-No nos veremos en 10 años, capas, me dijo y se fue

Yo me quede hay sentado, mi vida esta patas arriba, y todo era mi culpa, la embarre con mi padre, con sakura y con tomoyo, mi orgullo me llevaba a perder a la mujer que siempre habia amado, pero que nunca habia sido capas de decirlo, que tan difícil era amar, y que tan difícil era aceptarlo, y entonces vino lo peor, nada de nada durante diez años, nada durante 3600 días,3650 noches, se acabo el juego, los juegos, la sal de mi existencia he equivocado mi vida, no puedo saber si amo o si odio, sakura me ha matado, asesinado, degollado, hasta que acabe por ponerla en mi pasado y conformarme con mi insípida existencia.


	8. Chapter 8

**QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES**

**CAPITULO 8**

**SAKURA**

-Vete al infierno, Me dijo lo mas fríamente que pudo

-De acuerdo, pero me acompañaras- dije mientras caminaba otra vez a donde habia estado parada hacia unos segundos, tome la caja aun con dolor por lo que habia pasado y dije una ultima cosa,-No, nos veremos en diez años capas-

Lo mire por ultima vez, pero el seguía inmóvil, sin decir nada, así que al tomar la caja camine a casa, mientras caminaba pensaba en todo lo que habia ocurrido, un tren casi me aplastaba y el no habia hecho nada, eso me habia dolido en el fondo, y yo no podía esperar mas. Llegue a la avenida principal, me quite esos tacones, que me tenían tan cansada, prefería caminar sin zapatos, me empecé a soltar el pelo, pero habia algo que no haría, nunca lloraría no por shaoran no así, nos habíamos lastimado una y otra vez, pero nada cambiaba, por fin llegue al edificio que conocía bien, habia tomado una decisión, viviría seguiría mi camino y shaoran no se encontraba en el, subí las escales y golpee lo mas fuerte que pude, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre acuerpado, de pelo azul largo, ojos azules, traia el torso sin camisa y un pantalon de mezclilla.

-eh, sakura, me dijo con una sonrisa

-Ni una palabra eriol, le respondi mientras entraba a casa como si nada, tenia el pelo revuelto, los pies sucios, y no tenia idea de donde habia votado los sapatos.

Eriol cerro la puerta del departamento era pequeño, el se acerco a mi y me beso con pasión, el beso se intensifico y antes de que llegáramos a avanzar le dije:

-Que paso con ese contrato que te ofrecieron de un equipo de primera

-No se, con el empleo que tengo puedo vivir, sin tener que sobre esforzarme

-Entonces tendremos que dejarnos de ver, le dije mientras lo besaba

-Si vas a amenazarme, entonces vete

-Estoy harta de no tener dinero, no me conservaras con este departamento feo, tu paga de esclavo y tus partidos regionales

-Esta bien los llamare y aceptare el contrato, me dijo mientras me volvía a besar y me llevaba a su cama.

**SHAORAN**

Yo me quede hay sentado, mi vida esta patas arriba, y todo era mi culpa, la embarre con mi padre, con sakura y con tomoyo, mi orgullo me llevaba a perder a la mujer que siempre habia amado, pero que nunca habia sido capas de decirlo, que tan difícil era amar, y que tan difícil era aceptarlo, y entonces vino lo peor, nada de nada durante diez años, nada durante 3600 días,3653 noches, se acabo el juego, los juegos, la sal de mi existencia he equivocado mi vida, no puedo saber si amo o si odio, sakura me ha matado, asesinado, degollado, hasta que acabe por ponerla en mi pasado y conformarme con mi insípida existencia. El amor , la familia, el trabajo, la antena parabólica.

* * *

Ya eran las 7:00 de la mañana se hacia tarde y tenia un gran proyecto que entregar, me levante tomoyo aun seguía dormida, me dirigí al cuarto de baño, cuando salí ella ya se habia levantado, fue a despertar a los niños, mis hijos el mayor era varón y tenia 9 años tenia mi mismo nombre, y una niña de 7 se llamaba hieran como mi madre, fui a mi armario a vestirme, me puse un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata de un tono vinotinto, cuando baje a la cocina ya estaban todos en la mesa, terminamos de desayunar, y fui a mi estudio guarde los planos de la nueva construcción, y me dirigí a la puerta, a pesar de llevar diez años de casados nuestra relación era distante y monótona, salí de la puerta y ella estaba parada con la levantadora de seda y con los niños, me despedí rápido

-Shaoran, el cubo de la basura, sácalo- así lo hice tome el cubo y lo acerque mas a la calle

-Shaoran, la basura- me devolví hasta donde ella estaba tome la basura y fui hasta el cubo otra vez

-Shaoran, ven y te despides- me dijo y yo me devolví otra vez y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Shaoran, los niños-me dijo y me devolví por milésima vez para despedirme de mis hijos quienes me acompañaron hasta el auto,

-para quien es ese regalo, pregunto mi hija

-para mama, por nuestro aniversario, saben guardar un secreto

-No, dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-un secreto de espía, de dinosaurio les dije

-un secreto de ectoplasma, me dijo el pequeño shaoran

- bueno un secreto de ectoplasma, guárdenlo sin que mama lo vea, les dije mientras les entregaba el regalo. Subí a mi automóvil, viendo que ya era tarde y puse en marcha.

Resumo mi vida a los 35 años, lo tenia todo, una mujer, dos hijos, tres colegas, cuatro prestamos, cinco semanas de vacaciones, seis años de antigüedad en la empresa, siete veces mi peso en equipos de sonido, ocho encuentro conyugales al trimestre, nueve veces el perímetro terrestre en embases de poli estireno, bandejas, vasos y botellas de plástico, y diez años sin ver a mi padre, la felicidad, el lote completo del tirano que quise ser desde niño, de modo que ser adulto era esto, tener un velocímetro de 210 y conducir a mas de 60, pero mi padre me hacia falta a pesar de todo, siempre que podía pasaba por su casa lentamente, y cuando me acercaba le timbraba a casa, como el teléfono se encantaba cerca de la ventana principal lo vería, así lo hice el contesto pero de mi boca no salio nada, todo paso como en cámara lenta, después acelere, mientras conducía, solo podía soñar verme mintiéndole a mi jefe de que ya iba a llegar, cuando estaba intentando ahorcar, a alguien desconocido, y dejarlo tirado, recibir una llamada de sakura y decirle capas, 110 pesadillas en las que por fin me habia convertido en un tirano, la ciudad habia cambiado la muerte también, 489 horas vagando en el cementerio, siempre llevándole rosas, esperando a que ella regresara a cantarme la vie n rose, creía que no la necesitaba, haber pensado que mama sabia volar gracias a un juego, hay que ver lo equivocado que estaba.

Llegue a la obra, era la construcción de un nuevo centro comercial, y tenia que mostrarles el avance y venderle la idea a los futuros inversionistas,

-ya, disculpa, le dije a mi jefe que se acerco a mi

-saca los planos o esperamos a que se navidad, me dijo sarcásticamente

Nos acercamos a un grupo de personas que eran los que me esperaban, para indicarles el proyecto, los salude cómo es debido, y me disculpe por mi retraso, seguido de esto me dispuse a sacar los planos para empezar mi exposición de lo conveniente de este proyecto para incitarlos a invertir, mientras sacaba los planos iba explicando, saque el plano y lo abría un fuerte viendo paso y se lo llevo, disculpándome con ellos me dirigí a seguir el papel, que se habia ido de mis manos, y que volva directo a una valla publicitaria, hoy definitivamente no era mi día, estaba tranquilo llevaba diez años, día tras día sin saber de sakura, la apuesta finalizaba hoy, con la puesta implacable de un cronometro, pero seguí sin noticias, ni una palabra de ella, estaba claro me habia olvidado, yo a ella no, y como olvidarla cuando veía a su marido, a diario se habia convertido en héroe nacional, adulado por los hombres y deseado por las mujeres, sexy eriol, titulo otorgado por tres revistas femeninas, nunca habia odiado tanto el fútbol.

**SAKURA**

**D**iez años habían pasado, y ahora era la señora de Hiragizawa, ya no era pobre y no tenia las carencias que un día tuve, vivía en una lujosa casa, la envidia de todas la mujeres parisinas, por haber conquistado al futbolista mas sexy de toda Francia. Salí de mi habitación y fuI a buscar a mi querido esposo, quien se encontraba mirando un comercial que el habia hecho y lo estaba revisando con mi querida cuñada, a quien por compasión contratamos como la publicista de eriol, pero al final la decisión la tomaba yo, cuando llegue mire el comercial, era bueno, pero quería molestar a mi querida kaho así que sin mas me acerque al mueble donde estaba eriol, sentado llegue hasta el lo abrase y le empecé a besar el cuello y le dije:

-es horrible

-Que?, pregunto kaho un poco molesta

-Que es horrible, no me gusta deberías pedir que lo cambien

-Oye sakura no sabes de lo que estas hablando, los patrocinadores han invertido mucho dinero

-Si pero es horrible, tu que dices cariño. Le dije lo mas tierno y cariñoso que pude a eriol

-Lo siento kaho a mi tampoco me gusta pide que lo cambien

Habia logrado mi objetivo hacer enfadar a kaho, eriol se acomodo frente a mi y me beso, en los labios, lentamente, mientras me recostaba contra el mueble

-Auch, dije al sentir que habia algo debajo mió

-que pasa, me dijo preocupado

-no es nada, le dije mientras sacaba la caja y la sostenía en mis manos

-ese no es tu juguete, me dijo pero yo arroje la caja lo mas lejos que pude, y lo volvía a besar

**SHAORAN**

**E**l día habia continuado igual, aunque logre convencer a los inversionistas, el proyecto seguía en marcha, cuando llegue a casa los niños me saludaron, y tomoyo me entrego una caja de cartón de un envió de muestras que me habia llegado, fui directo a la sala, prendí la televisión y habia un partido decidí mirarlo, y para mi desgracia era el equipo en el que jugaba eriol, mis hijos llegaron a jugar conmigo, pero yo estaba concentrado en el partido, deseando que el sexy eriol, se rompiera una pierna, pero mientras que estaba en mi transe mis hijos me ataron con cuerda, me taparon la boca con mis corbatas, y me pegaban, hermoso, una familia hermosa, con unos hijos que se sabían comportar. Pero mi monótona vida y mi deseo de ver a sakura me estaban desesperando, así que sin querer me desquite con mi hijo, el se alejo llorando y yo me quede solo en la sala, en ese momento se acerco tomoyo quejandose , de que la habían llamado en todo el día ha hacer unos cuantos arreglos, pero la verdad, no le preste mucha atención, ella volvió a pasarme la caja de cartón, y se levanto por que el timbre esta sonando y fue a abrir la puerta.

Mire haber quien me lo habia enviado, era un poco extraño que me enviaran muestras de materiales a la casa, entonces mientras abría la tapa escuche la voz de una mujer, que hablaba con tomoyo, me levante de inmediato pensando que era sakura, que deje la caja abierta en el sofá, me dirigí a la cocina y allí, habia una chica, de pelo castaño corto

-sa, sa, saku, dije nerviosamente, con muchas lagrimas que querían salir

-Mira quien a venido, me dijo tomoyo feliz, mientras la abrazaba

-hola, shaoran, me dijo la chica mientras se me daba vuelta para verme

-Hola rica, le dije no era sakura, decepcionado me devolví a la sala, y para mi sorpresa hay dentro de la caja de muestra semi abierta estaba la caja, la caja de mi madre, la caja del juego corrí, y la termine de sacar y allí una tarjeta de presentación, de la señora sakura hiragizawa, y la dirección de su casa, venia en labial rojo escrito capas o incapaz, tome la caja, mi saco y las llaves de mi automóvil, me dirigí a decirle a tomoyo, que tenia que salir ,un asunto de trabajo por su puesto me armo un show completo por que su amiga estaba hay para celebrar nuestro aniversario pero no me importo, salí rápido, me subí al auto, y arranque, cuando llegue a la casa de sakura parquee el auto cerca de la puerta y me baje de este, en el piso habia pintado un juego de golosa, y sin cerrar la puerta de auto entre a la casa, cuando entre me asuste un poco, las ventanas estaban rotas, las cortinas quemadas, las paredes pintadas con aerosol, los muebles en el piso, las lámparas rotas, todo era un caos, así que me alarme y empecé a buscarla, estaba sentada dándome la espalda en un mueble cuadrado, traia su pelo corto, y un vestido de cóctel straple largo, de tono rojo, me acerque a ella llamándola, y ella dio vuelta mientras, marcaba un numero en su celular, y me hacia señas para hacer silencio

-Hola, policía soy la señora hiragizawa, vengan de inmediato el loco a regresado, ayu….., dijo mientras colgaba- Una vez los cronometre y tardaran un ,minuto- me dijo muerta de la risa, a mi también me dio risa, me dio alegría verla, volverla a ver, diez años habían sido suficientes para saber cuanto la quería, cuanto la habia extrañado.

La amaba lo sabia

-diez años es mucho tiempo, me dijo,

en ese momento llego la policía, yo la mire y vi lo que siempre habia visto a sakura, salí corriendo cuando la policía llego y entro por la puerta principal, me dirigí a mi automóvil, y escuche como ella les indicaba que yo habia salido, ellos me siguieron, yo prendí el auto y arranque a toda velocidad, dichosa sakura, el juego se vuelto a poner en marcha, mas brutal, mas fuerte, mas pesado, que gozada, era lo mejor del mundo, mejor que la droga, mejor que el sexo, mejor que la trilogía que georges Lucas, mejor que las mejores modelos de victoria secret, mejor que la vida, estaba concentrado pensando en la adrenalina que salía de mi, mientras era perseguido por media policía francesa que no me di cuenta del camión enfrente mió, pero como era normal, a la velocidad que iba me fui contra el camión provocando que mi auto explotara junto con el camión y la caja saliera a volar envuelta en llamas.

Allí estaba en el hospital, con un respirador, muchos cables, y con el 99% de mi cuerpo quemado, una enfermera habia tenido la amabilidad de poner la caja enzima de una mesa enfrente mió, entonces sakura entro a mi habitación con el mismo hermoso vestido rojo, y apenas me vio allí , desfigurado se sorprendió, para ser sinceros esta vez estaba realmente molesto con sakura, me prometí que en cuanto me recuperara se le caería el pelo, pero luego como es habitual uno acaba perdonando, incluso riéndose.

**SAKURA**

La broma a shaoran habia salido cara, la policía entro a casa para evaluar los daños del supuesto maleante, eriol llego de inmediato a mi lado, al verlo visto mi corazón volvió a latir como nunca, llevaba diez años muerto y revivía ahora, entonces sonó mi celular, conteste haber si era el, pero era una enfermera quien me decía que shaoran se habia accidentado, no mi corazón me dolió que habia hecho, mi broma habia salido muy cara, eriol y yo salimos de inmediato al hospital, ya allí yo pregunte por el y me guiaron a la habitación

-Si no quieres entenderlo déjame en paz, es mi amigo mas antiguo, le dije a eriol, quien estaba armándome un escena de celos,

-Tu amigo mas antiguo, pues nunca me lo has presentado-

-Tu tampoco me has presentado a tu equipo y los vez a diario-

-espera, espera que pasa lo ves a diario, me dijo mientras me agarraba fuerte de la mano para que dejara de caminar y lo viera

-suéltame, le dije soltándome de su agarre

-quien es ese tipo, si es quien creo que es, lo mato

-pues no te ha necesitado a ti para eso

Una enfermera me indico, la habitación en la que estaba, cuando entre lo vi, hay postrado en una cama, con todo su rostro desfigurado por las hendidas que habia hecho, habia acabado con la vida del amor de mi vida, como pude tome la caja, y salí pero antes me tropecé con la pared, la enfermera me sostuvo y me ayudo a salir, de mis ojos empezaban a salí lagrimas, lo habia lastimado le habia hecho daño, que habia hecho, eriol me sostuvo y me ayudo a salir, caminamos hasta el auto pero yo no paraba de llorar, de arrepentirme, de desear que fuera yo.

**SHAORAN**

Si necesitaba vengarme, y que venganza hacerle creer a sakura que me habia matado en el accidente, menos mal alcance a salir del automóvil antes de que explotara, cuando llegue al hospital pedí que la llamaran, y le page a una enfermera para que la llevara donde una persona que se habia quemado, pero antes de eso habia llegado tomoyo, a quien habían llamado por ser mi esposa, le dije que me esperara mientras salía el doctor y fui a ver que pasaba con sakura, y como era de esperarse salio llorando, se notaba que le habia afectado. Salí burlándome y tropéese con su marido. Quien iba a ayudarla por que la pobre de la impresión no podía caminar sola

-shaoran, donde estabas, me pregunto tomoyo cuando me acerque

- fui al baño-

- estas bien-

- si. Y empecé a reír

Entramos al consultorio del medico, quien empezó a ponerme puntos en la frente mientras mas risa me daba

-Fantástica tu idea de celebrar nuestro aniversario una noche en urgencias, se quejaba mi esposa mientras yo seguía riendo

-le hago daño, pregunto el medico

- que le ha dado que no para de rei, dijo tomoyo

De un momento a otro caí en cuenta de mi error,

-Que e hecho, sakura, dije en voz alta pero mas para mi mismo, me levante rápido y me dirigí a salir del hospital, cuando salí estaba lloviendo fuerte pero ella no estaba

-perdóname sakura, sakura, empecé a gritar

**SAKURA**

No mi dolor era muy grande, y eriol no se callaba, intentando darme animo pero no , no podía dejar de llorar, mientras íbamos en el carro estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, cuando de un momento a otro algo en mi pecho, un punzada, me hizo reaccionar, no esto era una broma, shaoran me habia hecho una broma, el no podía estar así, además por que llamarme a mi, llamarían a su esposa, y empecé a reír como idiota habia caído en su juego, pero por lo menos el alma me volvía al cuerpo,

-Regresa, le dije a eriol

- Pero. Porque

regreses al hospital te digo

Cuando llegamos el estaba hay parado debajo de la lluvia, en el parqueadero del hospital, yo tome la caja y baje sin sombrilla sin nada, me acerque a el, mientras ambos estábamos mojados ya

-Capas, dijimos al mismo tiempo ya cuando estábamos muy cerca, eriol vino corriendo y me jalo del brazo haciéndome retroceder, la esposa de shaoran salio y lo empezó a llamar pero el seguía hay inmóvil mirándome, mirándome como siempre quise que me viera

-Shaoran, ven mírame, espera ven, vamos los niños nos esperan shaoran, decía la esposa de shaoran

-Dilo, vamos dilo, le dijo yo mientras eriol me llevaba hasta su auto, entonces shaoran empezó a cantar

Des nuits d'amour a ne plus en finirun

grand bonheur qui prend sa

placedes enuis des chagrins,

des phasesheureux, heureux a en il me

prend dans ses brasil me parle tout bas,

je vois la vie en me dit des mots d'amour,

des mots de tous les jours,

et ca me fait quelque est entre dans

mon coeurune part de bonheurdont je connais la cause.

C'est toi pour moi. moi pour toidans la vie,

il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la des

que je l'apercoisalors je sens en moimon coeur qui bat

**La vie en rose, de Edith Piaf**

**E**so era todo, no tenia que decir mas, yo habia cantado esa misma canción en el funeral de su madre, mientras tiraba rosas, para que el no se sintiera tan triste y solo para que supiera que yo siempre estaría con el, lentamente nos fuimos acercando, tomoyo y eriol decían algo pero, yo solo lo escuchaba a el y cuando por fin estábamos tan cerca, shaoran me iba a besar, el beso que llevaba tanto esperando, fue detenido por eriol, quien le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciendo caer a shaoran, quien quedo inconciente, en el piso, yo me enfurecí, aleje a eriol y acabe con mi matrimonio, tomoyo ni siquiera se quiso acercar, eriol ofreció llevarla a casa y yo me quede hay con shaoran, con el amor de mi vida, el seguía sin reaccionar y la lluvia empezaba a cesar, tome la caja

-Shaoran, despierta, no me dejes sola, capas, le dije intentando que el reaccionara, pero nada, me senté a su lado y me puse a llorar, entonces despertó al fin y nos abrazamos y por fin el tan anhelado beso, se dio, tierno, suave y dulce, sin el juego de por medio, solo habia algo por hacer.

**SHAORAN**

Por fin estaba con la mujer que amaba, que he amado y que amare siempre, pero que por nuestros orgullos, habíamos metido a gente inocente, habíamos creado vidas separadas, y familias, solo nos quedaba algo para por fin estar juntos, se lo propuse a sakura, quien me dijo capas, fuimos a la construcción donde iba a hacer el nuevo centro comercia, y nos metimos en un hueco cuadrado, de 3 metros, por 2 metros, y de 15 metros de hondo, donde seria rellenado de hormigón para crear la columna principal, el soporte del centro comercial, ya allí adentro estábamos decididos a todo, mientras empezaba a amanecer, nos abrazamos, dentro de poco llegarían los obreros y echarían el hormigón,

-No nos separaremos, me dijo

-Jamás, le dije mientras nos abrazábamos

Para ganar este juego se necesitaba de una bonita caja, una bonita amiga y el resto daba igual. La maquinas empezaron a funcionar y la que debería rellanar el hueco donde estábamos se acerco y empezó a vertir el hormigón, dejamos de abrazarnos y nos miramos a los ojos, con nuestras frentes unidas.

-Hay dos o tres cosas que no me has pedido y hubiera sido capas, le dije

-que cosas

-comer hormigas, insultar a los ricos que salen del colé, amarte como loco, le dije y ella me miro con amor, mientras el hormigón nos llegaba a los hombros, nos besamos y nos abrazamos para recibir el ultimo respiro de oxigeno, y quedar hundidos totalmente por el hormigón, hay abrazados y besándonos, no nos separamos, y ya esta, así es como ganamos la partida, juntos y felices y hay sepultados por hormigo pudimos compartir nuestro sueño de infancia, el sueño de un amor sin fin, pero como dicen cuando vas a morir tu vida pasa ante tus ojos, y el nuestro paso, y los errores del paso no aparecieron, allí el tiempo retrocedió, al día que empezamos esto el día, en que le di a compartir a sakura mi tesoro y era sellado con un beso, vi como estábamos debajo de la mesa en el matrimonio de su hermana y ella hubiera aceptado el beso, o cuando en nuestra adolescencia en vez de ir, con orelin hubiera corrido detrás de sakura y la hubiera besado como nunca, o no hubiera dañado el beso, en el callejón, o como si el día en que fui a su departamento y ella hubiera decidido huir conmigo y hubiéramos sellado nuestro compromiso con un beso, o el día que fue a la universidad a buscarme, y hubiera bajado del autobús, y nos hubiéramos declarado amor eterno, y sellado nuestra promesa con un beso, el día de mi matrimonio con tomoyo, hubiera aceptado que la amaba a ella, y allí en la iglesia nos hubiéramos besado, tantas veces, tantas oportunidades, y si nuestro orgullo no hubiera estado, llegaríamos a los ochenta, juntos amándonos, como locos, como cuando éramos niños.

**Toda una vida para decir "Te quiero". Y todo por culpa de un juego... O quizá gracias a un juego. **

**P**ero por fin estaríamos juntos para siempre, y por siempre

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola pues este comentario lo hago para agradecer sus reviews, y para aclarar uno de los comentarios, me decia que no sabia que era el hormigón, y lo voy a aclarar y darle su significado.

El hormigón, también denominado concreto en algunos países de Iberoamérica, es el material resultante de la mezcla de cemento (u otro conglomerante) con áridos (grava, gravilla y arena) y agua. Su empleo es habitual en obras de arquitectura e ingeniería, tales como edificios, puentes, diques, puertos, canales, túneles, etc. Incluso en aquellas edificaciones cuya estructura principal se realiza en acero, su utilización es imprescindible para conformar la cimentación.

La primera vez no lo puse, no se si estubo mal , pense que este material por utilizarse tanto sabrian, pero pues cada pais tiene sus palabras con significados distintos, asi que mis mas sinceras disculpas, si tienen cualquier inquietud, me lo pueden preguntar y yo se los aclarare


End file.
